


Last Weeks News

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [30]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Arthur takes some time away from the Prydwen





	

**Author's Note:**

> saw a post on Tumblr and I finally got inspiration to write again. i'm also the King of Crack Ships.

Arthur knew this was not a good idea. foolish.  idiotic.  He could go on and on. 

Nora had established a good relationship for the Brotherhood in Diamond City so when he showed up in basic Brotherhood fatigues no one looked twice at him.  Arthur slipped into Piper’s office without they typical fanfare that followed him around wherever he went.    
  
“Arthur,” Piper glanced up from  her old press and glanced around for something to wipe the ink off of her hands. “I..I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” 

The smile that slid into place was genuine for once. “I managed to get an extra day.” Arthur grabbed an old tattered rag from the padded chair Piper had gotten for him and handed it to her. “Danse and Kells can run the Prydwen almost flawlessly while i’m gone.”   
  
Piper thanked him with a stutter and hoped that Nat couldn’t hear her.  It surprised her how good Arthur was with kids.  His demeanor completely changed around them and Nat was no different.  Her sister never ceased teasing her in the privacy of their mini home about her love for Arthur.  It was complicated, dangerous and she couldn’t bring herself to care.   
  
Their relationship had started out of mutual benefit. They each had information the other wanted. But once he’d saved her from Diamond City Security, it had evolved into something more.   
  
“Mayor McDonough giving you trouble?” Arthur asked as he settled his bag on the ground beside his chair and waited until Piper shook her head to sit down and relax. 

Piper’s fingers gently slid through the zippers and straps on the chest piece of his outfit and slid it down his shoulders. Once they were bare, she slowly started working out the kinks and tension in the muscle. Arthur grunted and lit up a cigar to prevent him from spilling all of the limited information he had.   
  
“Blue says you never get time to yourself other than when we meet, is that true?”   
  
“Yes,” Arthur exhaled and nearly groaned as her hands worked through a particularly tense patch of muscle, “Between the Commonwealth and the Wasteland, i’m constantly preoccupied putting out one fire or another.”   
  
“The stress will kill you before you’re thirty,”  He noted the concern in her voice as she moved down his right arm. “Arthur...” 

The cigar was left to burn down once his lips met hers. 


End file.
